


www.ratemyprofessors.com/greendale_community_college

by everybodylies



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, because honestly what else are they going to do with their lives at this point, where they are all professors at greendale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodylies/pseuds/everybodylies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Professor Britta Perry</b>
</p><p><b>Helpfulness:</b> 2.9/5<br/><b>Clarity:</b> 2.1/5<br/><b>Easiness:</b> 4.8/5<br/><b>Hotness:</b> Medium Salsa<br/><b>Courses taught:</b> HERstory of Institutionalized Oppression in the U.S., From Grassroots Organizations to Protests: Effective Tactics for Social Change, Police Brutality 101</p>
            </blockquote>





	www.ratemyprofessors.com/greendale_community_college

**Professor Britta Perry**

**Helpfulness:** 2.9/5  
**Clarity:** 2.1/5  
**Easiness:** 4.8/5  
**Hotness:** Siracha Hot Chili Sauce  
**Courses taught:** HERstory of Institutionalized Oppression in the U.S., From Grassroots Organizations to Protests: Effective Tactics for Social Change, Police Brutality 101

Sally V. wrote on 3/25/22:  
She teaches things that are wrong a lot, and then when someone corrects her, she says learning is a process that includes the teacher and student. I guess that’s true?

Anonymous wrote on 9/10/21:  
Pretty chill. Sometimes gets so worked up during class she storms out and doesn’t come back. Will sell you weed at a good price.

Ryder P. wrote on 4/7/21:  
She’s actually a really nice person, and you should go to office hours. I told her about how I have no idea what I’m doing with my life, and she was super understanding, and she told me her life story which made me feel so much better. I’m in a good place right now thanks to her.

Natalie R. wrote on 8/13/20:  
Professor Perry once returned an essay to me half covered in spaghetti sauce. It wasn’t even graded.

 

**Professor Jeffrey Winger**

**Helpfulness:** 0.7/5  
**Clarity:** 0.3/5  
**Easiness:** 4.6/5  
**Hotness:** Hot Tamale!  
**Courses taught:** Introduction to Law, Innocent Until Proven Guilty: Building a Strong Defense, The Art of Lying

Warren C. wrote on 4/17/22:  
If you are at all interested in law, take intro law with Professor Marks. Do NOT take it with Professor Winger. He teaches you nothing. Literally. He sits in front of the class with a glass of whiskey and just swirls it around and complains about how the ice cubes are too small or something. Sometimes you can actually annoy him into teaching, but if you do it too often, he’ll knock points off your grade.

Carly P. wrote on 6/7/21:  
Not the best teacher, but from what I can tell, he was a fantastic lawyer. I took his defense class, and he’s got some wisdom to share. Of course, I had to bribe him with expensive liquor, but after a while, he’d start talking about some of his past cases. Dude was talented. And borderline evil.

Teddy W. wrote on 1/23/21:  
Don’t listen to all the other wack reviews! Professor Winger is awesome! And hot!! What’s not to love about taking one of his classes? You do nothing, you get an A, and you get to stare at a smokin hot guy the whole time.

Anonymous wrote on 12/25/20:  
His Art of Lying class might have ruined my life. I can’t stop manipulating my friends and family. It’s christmas eve and I’m siting alone on my balcony writing this review without pants on.

 

**Professor Annie Edison**

**Helpfulness:** 4.6/5  
**Clarity:** 4.7/5  
**Easiness:** 1.7/5  
**Hotness:** Jalapeño!  
**Courses taught:** Organization: the Key to Success, Advanced Model United Nations, Introduction to Dungeons and Dragons

Larry E. wrote on 2/10/22:  
She’s an extremely pleasant person but an insanely hard grader. She gives out like one A per semester. Gives a shitton of homework, too.

Erina N. wrote on 8/13/21:  
Professor Edison is VERY knowledgeable about Model UN, and she is a great resource. However, she, herself, often participates as a country in the Model UN sessions, and she can get decidedly competitive. She always wins.

Holly S. wrote on 4/11/21:  
Take the DnD course. TAKE IT. ;)

Tom N. wrote on 12/3/20:  
I took Professor Edison’s Model UN class, and her teaching was really idealistic, perhaps even naively so. She always tried to find the best outcome for all the countries, and I’m still not sure whether I agree with her or not, but her class was a good experience. I’m a different person now because of it, I think.

 

**Professor Abed Nadir**

**Helpfulness:** 4.1/5  
**Clarity:** 2.3/5  
**Easiness:** 2.7/5  
**Hotness:** Medium Salsa  
**Courses taught:** Introduction to Documentary Filmmaking, The Real National Treasure: Nicholas Cage, Breaking the Fourth Wall: Metanarratives

Wallace B. wrote on 11/4/22:  
I honestly don’t know how to describe Professor Nadir. He’s on a different plane from all of us, for one. He’s either a genius or a crackpot, I’m not sure. Take one of his classes, why not. You won’t be bored.

Steve M. wrote on 5/28/22:  
my fucking skull hurts dont take the nick cage course!!!!!! dont do it!!!!! holy fucking shit

Liliana O. wrote on 3/14/21:  
I’ve been a fan of Professor Nadir’s work ever since I saw _Chief Starr and the Raiders of the Galaxy_ a couple years ago. When I realized I could take a course with him, I was thrilled! I learned so much in his classes, and I’m currently writing my own screenplay. Just so you know, you should all keep an eye out for a film titled _Space Friends Go!_

Ingrid H. wrote on 6/30/20:  
I took Professor Nadir’s meta class, and what I learned was this: Hey, you! Yeah, YOU, the one who’s reading this fanfiction. I have a message for you. Stop slacking! Go do that thing you need to do! You know what I’m talking about. But not right now. Finish reading this story first. And don’t forget to leave a kudos. And a comment too, if you’re up for it.

 

**Professor Troy Barnes**

**Helpfulness:** 4.5/5  
**Clarity:** 3.2/5  
**Easiness:** 4.0/5  
**Hotness:** A Warm Day in June  
**Courses taught:** Introduction to Sailing, Advanced Knot Theory, Butterfly in the Sky: an Analysis of Famed Actor Levar Burton’s Impact on Society

Will P. wrote on 6/1/22:  
Professor Barnes allegedly spent over a year sailing around the world. However, he knows absolutely nothing about sailing?? He calls the mast the sail pole, and he claims the greatest danger when out on the ocean is encountering giant squids. He spent an entire unit teaching us about the wind gods.

Paulina G. wrote on 7/2/21:  
this guy has the phone number of Levar Burton!!!! once he called levar during class and put him on speakerphone, and levar sang the reading rainbow song, it was the crowning moment of my life

Yasmin T. wrote on 4/22/20:  
He taught us a lot of knots, which was great, but he kept making all these comments about how much the knots looked like butts. I don’t know, it was weird.

Terry B. wrote on 2/7/19:  
Do not be fooled by the Levar Burton course description. It is actually a joint course with Professor Nadir! I don’t think it’s official, but Professor Nadir just shows up to all the classes and shares his opinions on Levar. He and Professor Barnes work really well together and their ideas just keep building off each other. Our class discussion on Kunta Kinte blew my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sorry I didn't include Shirley because she would have an actual job running her sandwich shop or something)
> 
> ETA: I've just been informed that the pepper on ratemyprofessors.com does not refer to the attractiveness of the professor but their quality! who knew


End file.
